


Supergirl Won't Endure Solitude

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell stood by his foster daughter's grave.





	Supergirl Won't Endure Solitude

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell stood by his foster daughter's grave for what seemed like hours.

THE END


End file.
